User blog:Omnicube1/US Secret Service vs. Russian MVD (Reality Matchup)
US Secret Service, the President's guards who risk their lives to protect the leader of America, vs., Russian MVD, Moscow's specialized police force who defend civilian Russians from terrorism. Who is deadliest? The Secret Service's Weapons: Sigsauer_p229-2.jpg|P229 Pistol hkmp5k.jpg|MP5K 202650ColtM933Commando_002E_jpg.jpg|Colt Commando Assault Rifle M40a3b.jpg|M40 Sniper Rifle The MVD's Weapons: 1318727-mp_443_grach_large.gif|MP-443 Grach Pp2000.jpg|PP2000 Rifle_AN-94.jpg|AN-94 Assault Rifle Vss_vintorez_9mm_sniper_rifle.jpg|VSS Vintorez BATTLE US Secret Service MVD Five Secret Service agents have been given orders to secure an abandoned warehouse. While they move down a grassy hill one Secret Service operative armed with a M40 Sniper Rifle sees five MVD agents inside the warehouse area. He takes a shot at one MVD operative; he is instantly killed. The remaining Russians find cover behind dumpsters and crates. Four Secret Service agents move in to eliminate the threat. An MVD agent armed with an AN-94 shoots four rounds at an Secret Service operator. A firefight ensues. An MVD operative fires his PP2000 at a Secret Service member armed with an MP5K. He is hit in the arm but is not killed. He returns fire killing the MVD agent carrying the PP2000. A fellow MVD member runs toward his fallen comrade and pulls out a MP-443 Grach pistol and shoots at a Secret Serviceman wielding a P229 pistol. That serviceman fires back but does not kill the MVD agent. He then shoots the remaining rounds in his Russian pistol and kills the SS agent. The three remaining MVD operatives move into the warehouse. But the sniper shoots and neutralizes the MVD agent wielding the AN-94. The MVD agents split up; one will go into the warehouse to engage the two Secret Servicemen and the other will kill the sniper. The MVD member in the warehouse shoots at the head of the first Secret Serviceman who entered the warehouse, instantly killing him. The other serviceman fires at the MVD operative with his Colt Commando. Two rounds hit the MVD agent seriously wounding him and sending him to the ground. While he is down, he fires his MP-443 Grach before running out of ammo. The serviceman is struck in the shoulder but sees that the MVD member is surrendering. He runs up to the downed Russian, puts the barrel of his rifle to his head, and pulls the trigger. Meanwhile, the last MVD operator moves toward the sniper with his VSS Vintorez. He gets in range and fires his rifle. One round shatters the serviceman's scope and the bullet goes right through his eyeball, killing him. The MVD agent smirks but when he turns around he sees the last surviving Secret Service member. He raises his Commando and shoots at the Russian; the bullets miss. The MVD operator returns fire but also misses. He begins to sneak around and flank the serviceman. The US agent loses sight of the MVD operative until he feels the cold barrel of a VSS Vintorez pointed right the back of his head. The MVD agent smiles and says, "здесь я утра" (Here I am), and pulls the trigger. He raises his sniper rifle in the air and screams, "для для матери России" (For Mother Russia!). Next reality match-up will be: Joint Task Force 2, Canada's elite counter-terrorism unit, vs. MARSOC, elite US Marines who conduct difficult reconnaissance operations COMPETITION IS NOW CLOSED ANY VOTES POSTED AFTER JULY 21, 2010 WILL NOT BE COUNTED ***DISCLAIMER*** The opinions expressed on this blog are the personal opinions of the commentators and do not reflect the opinions of the author of this blog Category:Blog posts